one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulquiorra VS Esdeath
Ulquiorra VS Esdeath is the fifth battle of Season 1 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Ulquiorra from Bleach and Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. Description They are the most trusted members of their army, and are some of the most competent too! Is Ulquiorra walking on thin ice, or is Esdeath going to see him win? Battle Empire capital city, 7:00 PM Ulquiorra Cifer stepped out of his Garganta. Aizen had detected a strong spiritual pressure in the Empire's capital and assigned Ulquiorra to retrieve it. The 4th Espada used his Pesquisa to determine where the spiritual pressure was, and got his answer: the General Esdeath was giving it off. Ulquiorra instantly appeared near the Emperor's palace, which is where Esdeath happened to be. The pale arrancar spoke: "Come with me. Lord Aizen requests your presence." "I don't just come with anyone." replied the General with a smirk. "Then I'll have to bring you there by force........" FIGHT! 60 At speeds faster than the eye could see, Ulquiorra and Esdeath unsheathed their respective swords and charged. Ulquiorra swung his zanpakuto and it was blocked by Esdeath's rapier. The wielder of the Demon's Extract created a large icicle and thrust it at Ulquiorra, but he had dodged with Sonido before the attack even hit. Esdeath created a large boulder of ice and threw it at the arrancar, but he simply grabbed it- and tossed it away. As Ulquiorra was distracted by the boulder, Esdeath sprung forward and axe-kicked him to the ground. 50 Ulquiorra again used Sonido and escaped Esdeath's next attack, but multiple smaller icicles were sent towards him at amazing speeds. Clenching his zanpakuto, Ulquiorra repeatedly slashed, stabbed, and blocked, driving away or destroying the icicles. Esdeath ran towards Ulquiorra and drove her rapier into his zanpakuto, which the arrancar had barely used to defend in time. Esdeath fired smaller spikes of ice into Ulquiorra's throat, and used a titanic pillar of ice to slam him into the ground. 40 Esdeath readied another pillar and threw it, but this time her opponent was ready. The pillar, which was as tall as a building and as thick as a house, was blasted to pieces by an emerald Cero. The enormous laser also ripped apart nearby buildings and houses, which showed it's amazing power. Ulquiorra appeared in front of Esdeath and sliced her, but Esdeath was no longer there- she was behind Ulquiorra, and flash-froze him instantly. The Espada was encased in ice. 30 As she was walking away, Esdeath glanced back- the ice had completely shattered. Ulquiorra stood, dark energy swirling around him. "Enclose, Murcielago." Ulquiorra began to transform. He grew two grand wings resembling a bat's, and a horned helmet of bone appeared on his head. A green glowing lance of pure energy appeared in his hand. With a single swing he snapped Esdeath's rapier in two. She attempted to create an ice shield, but that was also destroyed. The general ran- only to see Ulquiorra giving chase in the air. Another green cero was fired, which Esdeath avoided with laborious effort. Ulquiorra descended and swung his lance one more time, but Esdeath made a large shield of ice which shattered, but it still blocked the attack. Ulquiorra kicked Esdeath backward and flew towards her, only to be met with a meteor of ice crushing him and multiple buildings. 10 Ulqiuorra got up with some wounds. He made another green lance and attacked one more time, but he did not expect Esdeath's trump card. Triumphantly, the queen of ice uttered the technique's name: "Mahapadma." Time itself froze. Everything in existence stopped moving. Esdeath formed an extremely sharp blade of ice and laughed, then bisected Ulquiorra with it, severing the legs from the torso, then sliced said torso into two pieces. Time resumed it's flow and Esdeath walked away. KO! JUST KIDDING! Ulquiorra's body regenerated- every wound Esdeath had inflicted was healed completely. He caught up to and forcefully punched Esdeath, who had just noticed his revival. The exhausted girl buckled to her knees, gasping. Another fist was slammed into her face, but Esdeath refused to give up- she created one more icicle and tried to stab Ulquiorra's throat, but he caught it in time. The Espada hit her with a kick and Esdeath's eyes fluttered for a bit before she passed out and slumped to the floor, her unconscious form draped across the ground. KO (For real this time!) Ulquiorra picked up the limp body of Esdeath and entered a Garganta at the moment multiple soldiers arrived to apprehend him. --------------------------------------- This melee's winner is.......Ulquiorra Cifer! Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees